Bordeom is a Killer
by Forever Waiting For Love
Summary: Crappy title I know :P The MI gang get a text from Magnus, telling them they should come over as soon as possible. Little did they know what Magnus had planned for. And when alcohol gets involved...The real games begin. Mostly Malec
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I had this idea right as I woke up and now I'm all excited about it lol xD First however, there are a couple of things you need to know.**

**Magnus and Alec are dating but Alec is still yet to tell everyone.**

**Simon and Izzy are dating**

**Simon is a vampire**

**Jace and Clary are not dating but are insanely attracted to each other**

**Sebastian likes Clary**

**They are all hormonal.**

**There _will_ be lemons. Lots a lemons xD**

**That is all...I think...**

**Anyway! ONTO THE FICTION!**

Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn, was completely bored out his mind. He was in his room laying on his yellow comforter and was staring up at the ceiling. Chairman Meow was curled up on his chest, tucked under his chin. Magnus was petting the little white and grey tabby as he laid there, bored to death. He had no clients today so didn't have anything to do. Rendering him bored. Which he didn't like. Not at all.

While trying to come up with something fun to do his mind drifted to his blue eyed wonder. Magnus still didn't understand how anyone on earth could be so adorable as Alec was. A small smile appeared on Magnus' face and he sighed. The boy was still far too in the closet and as much as Magnus loved the Shadowhunter he wished Alec would grow some balls and tell everyone. Magnus knew Alec wasn't ashamed of him and that it was simply because he was scared of what his family might think.

A idea popped into his head and he grinned. Perhaps Magnus could help him come out to his parents. He sat up, disturbing Meow who angrily jumped off his bed and stormed out of the room. Magnus, rolling his eyes at the furball looked around for his phone. Upon finding it he quickly sent a text to a selected few from his contacts.

**Come to my place now. It's important!**

**Love**

**MB**

He sent it to Alec, Izzy, Jace, Simon, Maia, Clary and Sebastian.

Magnus spent at least half an hour on his make up. Then another half an hour on his hair. He spent a lot of time on his looks, always wanting to look amazing, which he did...No matter what he did with his hair and whatever make up he was wearing since he was after all, the one and only Magnus Bane.

He heard the buzzer, signalling that he guests were here. He pressed the button on the receiver. "Yeeeees?" he drawled out.

"You said it was important?" a voice asked which Magnus could tell belonged to a very annoying, very obnoxious blonde Shadowhunter.

"That I did," Magnus said then pressed the button which opened up the doors for them. As his guests walked up the rickety stairs Magnus was leaning against the door, examining his brightly coloured nails. He looked up as Jace cleared his throat and Magnus moved to let them in. They were all here. Perfect.

Jace turned to look at Magnus.

"Okay. What's so important?" he asked, obviously in one of his brooding moods as usual. He pitied the petite redhead.

"Well I'm not going to tell you if your going to be a moody old cow," he said. Jace glared at him and Magnus didn't miss the fact that Alec hadn't even glanced at him yet. Apparently his shoes were much more interesting then the sparkly glittery warlock.

"You have to say the magic word," Magnus told Jace.

"Your the warlock here. You do the magic. Not me," he said, folding his arms over his chest which did good things for his biceps but Magnus was hardly interested. No. He wanted the shy blue-eyed angel.

Magnus looked at Jace skeptically. "I thought you Shadowhunters actually had manors," he shrugged. "Oh well."

Clary hit Jace's arm. "Just say it Jace," she said in annoyance.

Jace mumbled something under his breath and Magnus skipped over to him, cupping his studded ear.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you," Magnus sung.

"...Please..." Jace growled.

Magnus smiled widely and patted his head. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" he said then moved before the Shadowhunter could react. He looked at the hand which had touched the blondes hair. "Ew gross...Your hair is all greasy. When did you shower last?" Magnus asked as he wiped his hand on his skinny jeans. "Oh dear...I must go disinfect my hand. I'll be right back, make yourself a home," he said and went into his kitchen, washing his hands and using a lot of soap. He then dried off his hand and walked back into the living room, seeing everyone seated but the annoying blonde. Mangus, slightly surprised, saw Chairman Meow curled up on Alec' lap who was scratching Meow behind the ears. He smiled widely.

"He likes you," Magnus said and Alec jumped a little, looking at Magnus to see if he was talking to him or not.

"Uh...Yeah..I um, I guess he does," Alec mumbled. He obviously didn't understand why Magnus was so happy about it. Magnus just doesn't date anyone his cat doesn't like. And he liked Alec. Perfect.

"Are you going to tell us why we're here or not?" snapped Jace.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "No need to get your panties in a twist," Magnus said which made Izzy giggle and whisper something to Clary who blushed furiously and replied in a harsh whisper, telling Isabelle to shut up. Magnus raised one delicate eyebrow at them but moved on anyway.

"I called you here because I was bored," he said.

"You do a lot of things out of boredom don't you," Simon said, speaking up for the first time.

"Yes. I do. And I do enjoy turning people into rats," he said then sat down on the arm of his couch where Alec was sitting. Magnus, knowing how closeted the poor boy was simply started to pet Chairman Meow, making it look as though he simply sat next to Alec to pet his cat. Meow was purring loudly from the much loved attention he was getting.

"As I was saying, I texted you to come here because I was bored and I thought it would be unfair if I only invited Alec," he said and visibly saw Alec tense up. "So, I, Magnus Bane, amazing in all my glitter glory decided that we all will play a game. One I'm very sure your all familiar with...Any guesses to what the game might be?" he asked.

"Hide and Seek?" Simon suggested.

Magnus shook his head. "Nope."

"Stuck in the mud?"

"Nope."

"It?"

"Nope."

"A hint?"

"That's not a game," Magnus said, looking a Clary.

She rolled her eyes. "I know. I meant can you give us a hint," she said.

"All right. It involves a bottle," he said.

"Spin the bottle?" Jace asked in the most bored tone ever.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Magnus said.

"Don't you need a bottle to play that?" Sebastian said.

Magnus sent him a look. "I know that," he said and snapped his fingers, making everything on the coffee table disappear and in everything's place was a empty bottle.

Everyone crowded around the table after agreeing to play and making sure everyone knew the rules. Magnus made sure he was brushing up against Alec who was trying to ignore him.

"Since I decided what we're playing so I shall go first," Magnus declared.

He spun the bottle, and used a little bit of magic to make it land on Alec whose eyes widened. Magnus smirked.

"Don't look so scared my Cuddle Bunny. You should be happy you get to kiss someone as amazing as me," he grinned. Before the boy could react Magnus grabbed his face and pulled Alec to him, pressing his lips to Alec's roughly. As soon as Magnus' lips touched Alec's he instantly melted, throwing his arms around Magnus and they both forgot they were being watched, too caught up in the kiss.

Magnus ran his tongue over Alec's top lip who then parted his lips but before Magnus could deepen the kiss a throat was cleared and Alec quickly pulled away from him, looking flustered and adorable. Magnus smirked, dispite how unhappy he was that Alec pulled away.

"See, I'm a amazing kisser aren't I?" Magnus said happily. Alec blushed and looked down. Magnus nudged him with is elbow

"Your turn lover boy," he said.

Alec glanced at him before spinning the bottle and it landed on...

Oh no...

Not him...

Not that blonde twat.

**TAHDAH! Took a little longer then I thought it would but I'm pretty happy with it xD Sorry if there are any mistakes but if there are I'm pretty sure you guys are clever enough to figure out what it's meant to be. There will me more games and fun in the future and feel free to tell me any good hilarious dares or who you want to kiss who :) I'd love to know what kind of ideas you guys come up with.**

**Please review!  
>I want to know what you guys think!<strong>

**Forever Waiting For Love**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alec Pov**

I stared wide eyed at the bottle which was pointing towards Jace. I was meant to kiss him? For years I've wanted to kiss him and now when I'm perfectly happy with Magnus I have to kiss him. I couldn't do it...I couldn't.

I glanced at Magnus who was glaring at Jace. If looks could kill, Jace would be dead for sure. Jace however, just looked bored out of his mind. He stood up, grabbed my by the collar of my shirt, lifting me onto my feet and leaning his head towards mine. My eyes darted to his lips and my breathing hitched and I stopped breathing all together as Jace's lips lightly brushed against my own.

Before I realised he had actually kissed me he was already sitting back down next to Clary and I was standing there like the idiot I am. I quickly sat back down and stared at the floor, my dark hair hiding my face from everyone so they wouldn't see my blush. I finally remembered to start breathing again and glanced at Magnus through my hair. He was staring at me and I had absolutely no idea what he was feeling. All I felt was ashamed. I should never have agreed to play this.

"Right. My go," Jace said, and I looked at him, only to blush again.

He spun the bottle and it landed on...Maia! I could hear him grumble under his breath about how unfair it was that he couldn't kiss a certain redhead but leaned over to peck Maia on the lips anyway.

Maia spun and it landed on Sebastian.

Sebastian spun and it landed on Simon (ew)

Simon spun and it landed on me (ew again, his breath stank)

I spun and it landed on Isabelle (double ew since she's my sister and we simple kissed each others cheek)

Isabelle spun and it landed on Magnus.

"All right! How about we play something different?" he asked and we all nodded. "Any ideas?"

"Truth or dare!" Jace practically shouted, slamming a hand down on the coffee table, making us all jump. By now Magnus had gotten out some alcoholic beverages and everyone had a glass, and by everyone I mean everyone but me. Though Magnus tried to coax me into taking at least a sip but I politely declined.

"Since I thought of it I shall go first," Jace declared. His eyes skimmed over everyone until they rested on me. "Alec! Truth or dare?" he asked smirking.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to pick. If I picked dare he'd make me do something horrible...But if I picked truth he'd call me a pussy... "Um...Dare..." I said slowly and he grinned.

"I dare you to take ten shots of vodka," he said. I stared at him. I should have known. Of course he'd want me to get drunk...

Magnus manifested ten shots of Russian Vodka, all filled and ready for me. I looked at them distastefully. "Do I really have to do this?" I asked everyone.

"Yes!" They all said at the same time.

I groaned and picked up the first shot. I took a deep breath, held my nose, tilted my head back and downed the contents of the small glass. Instantly I coughed from the burning feeling at the back of my throat.

"Ugh. How can anyone like this?" I whined.

"Stop complaining and take the rest of the shots! Be a man Alec!" Jace said, slapping me on the back. I glared at him before quickly knocking back the rest of the shots. Considering I was a lightweight I was soon out of my head.

"Clary! Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare of course," she said, obviously thinking I wouldn't be able to come up with anything good.

How wrong she was. "I dare you to take off your underwear and put it in the freezer for half an hour then you have to wear them for the rest of the game," I slurred.

Her eyes widened. Bitch didn't see it coming.

She huffed and went into the bathroom to take off her underwear and then put it in Magnus' freezer. We continued with the game while we waited.

**Whoo! Chapters up :D I know it's short but I'm honestly no good at uploading long chapters :( Sorry :P Anyway, hoped you guys liked it and ideas for Truths or Dares are welcome :)**

**Oh! And I would absolutely love you guys if you could check out my other fiction. It's called Fanmail where you can basically send a letter to any of the MI gang :3 I need quite a few to continue with that :P**

**Anyway, hoped you liked this chapter :3**

**Forever Waiting For Love**


End file.
